villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fliqpy
Evil Flippy, or Fliqpy is the split personality of Flippy and a major antagonist of the adult animated Internet/TV series ; he also appeared in its spin-off Ka-Pow! and was considered one of the most popular characters. He is voiced by who also voiced his good self until 2006 and also voices Pop in the same series. Appearance Evil Flippy/Fliqpy is a green bear who wears dog tags around his neck and a green beret with a checkered crest on his head; he also wears a green camouflage jacket. When "flipped out" he has lime green eyes, sharp teeth and a wicked grin. Biography He is a retired veteran soldier who fought in the Weaponized Animal Regiment (W.A.R.) and has an obsession with making booby traps inspired by the ; he still suffers trauma from the loss of his fellow soldiers and squadmates as well as a flashback of being held captive. As the fighting dragged on he was eventually promoted to sergeant; after the war seemingly ended he began a difficult primary romantic relationship with Flaky which is sorely tested by her overly cautious nature and his past experiences. During the entire main series it is unknown if Flippy retired or it was simply a time of peace. Flippy rarely appears most likely due to his repetitive behavior in most of his appearances. He starts out friendly but if exposed to anything that reminded him of his past (sharp objects, loud noises, bright lights, etc.) he will "flip out" in a psychotic rage, hence his name and kill almost anyone around him. This state is usually accepted as Fliqpy or "Evil" Flippy. Flippy initially had no idea of his rampages after reverting back but on one occasion found out and decided to seek professional help. He soon came into a battle with his evil self but discovered he was just making it up in his head. After defeating his evil self Flippy seemed to be cured though he still died regardless. Fans believed Flippy was cured from then on though later flip-outs dispelled these rumors. Fliqpy normally carries a bowie knife and grenades but prefers to improvise weapons from everyday objects or even the bodies of other victims once skinning Shifty alive with a christmas tree cookie and strangling Giggles with Cuddles's intestines. Gallery Good vs evil.jpg|Flippy meeting his counterpart. Flippy.png|An example of Flippy's flip-outs. Flippy-Angry.png|Fliqpy's evil grin. epic.gif|Another example of Flippy's flip-outs. HYDB1h.gif|Fliqpy grilling Petunia's face. Fliqpy-Kills-Mime-flippy-and-fliqpy-39944863-476-360.gif|Fliqpy's evil laugh after killing Sniffles by shooting arrows in order to kill Mime. S3E19_Evil_Flippy_eye.png|Fliqpy's evil eye. S4E5_AVC_Fliqpy_with_a_cycle.png|Fliqpy's villainous breakdown by attempting to kill a few cops with Cub's tricycle. Flippy_on_halloween.jpg|Fliqpy's evil stare as he prepares to kill all crossing the street with a truck. STV1E2.1_Memories.png|Fliqpy's scary teeth, preparing to kill his friends during his birthday. Trivia *"Operation Tiger Bomb" was the first time Fliqpy was shown by name; it was also the first time Flippy ever flipped out. **"Double Whammy" was the only time Fliqpy appeared as a separate individual excluding nightmares. However, it was revealed that Flippy only hallucinated this. *Flippy/Fliqpy has a total of five deaths and over 130 kills. **Despite being less murderous Lumpy causes more deaths than him; he is also the only one to face Fliqpy and win. *Fliqpy is shown to be cannibalistic if one counted characters that are different species but still anthropomorphic. *According to he is based on John Rambo and the Hulk. **In addition his attire resembles the . **Fliqpy mostly resembles and is similar to Henry Jekyll's alter-ego Edward Hyde. **He is also similar to Jason Voorhees in that both are serial killers or mass murderers with unfortunate backstories, over 100 victims, the ability to seemingly use anything around them for killing and blades wielded as primary weapons. *He is the reason many consider Flippy a popular character with the largest fanbase in Happy Tree Friends. *Fliqpy is never seen intentionally killing Cub which implies Fliqpy does not register him as a threat or Flippy has enough influence to prevent himself from harming Cub; he is also never seen intentionally killing Handy despite hacking off his legs. **The only times Flippy snapped out of his Fliqpy mindset are when he tried killing Lumpy with a helicopter rotor and Flaky screamed after seeing him kill everyone on the plane ride at a carnival. *It was confirmed by that Fliqpy acts under the delusion he is still in the war and does not realize he is killing innocents making it difficult to consider him evil; it is unknown how he would act if he knew his victims were civilians. Navigation pl:Fliqpy Category:Dissociative Category:Serial Killers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Mascots Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Protagonists Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fragmental Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Archenemy Category:Ensemble Category:Affably Evil Category:Contradictory Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Amoral Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Possessor Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful